


Still Life With A Gun

by Elefwin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: just a snapshot of the Ravagers high & dry





	Still Life With A Gun

‘S not a good sign when your captain sits at the conn all gloomy, twirling a gun in his hand. Not good at all, especially since you’re drifting in space, high and dry proper, awaiting luck or sudden death — or a slow one, if life support goes first. You’ve scraped up all that’s left, got into secret private stashes, and some gold shit’s still trailing you, mocking like. Tempers run a bit high. So you approach that irritable blue bastard with caution. And arms. And care.  
Click! And the gun points at Yondu’s bare chest. Click! At some poor sod he doesn’t deign to recognize. Click! At the dumb vast astonishingly beautiful and empty space ahead. ‘S not the same gun Peter bloody Quill got, but similar. Generic, really. Galaxy’s full o’ them guns. Planet Earth, on the other hand, is not.  
Click!  
“That mud rat,” drawls Yondu, face serene, voice low, and eyes far, far away. “Would go on and on about his dead momma.”  
But you don’t send a killer squad to the sticks to take out some local girl. You don’t get blasted by a thing that shouldna been there, and you don’t scarper and leave well alone for ages after that, unless...  
“I wonder,” Yondu runs his fingers gently down the ridges of the barrel. “I wonder if our boy Petey ever asked after his _daddy_.”  
And he smiles, sharp and sweet, and his crew breathes out, air supply running short be damned.


End file.
